


It's times like this

by Stonathanstans



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Daryl and Jesus broke up, Jesus just wants him back. Daryl's moved on





	1. Chapter 1

“Her medicine is in the bag.” Paul stares at Daryl as he takes the baby bag from him, shifting their six month old daughter in his hands. “Alex says that it should be only a few days before the rash clears and when it does can you please send word to me? I want to make sure she's okay after it.” 

 

Daryl nods, signaling towards a new guy that Paul hadn't seen in Alexandria when he stayed there. The man was taller than Paul, blue eyes and dark hair. He had a gash across his cheek. He took the bag and the baby from Daryl with a warm smile. 

 

“Take Holly to my home. Stay with her until I get there.” 

 

The man nods towards Daryl, placing a small kiss on his cheek. That shocks Paul. Maggie told him that Daryl wasn't seeing anyone. 

 

“Want me to give her a bath and treat the rash?” The man asks and Daryl nods. 

 

“Yeah Tommy. Thank ya.” 

 

The man---  _ Tommy  _ walks away with his daughter in hand. 

 

“Don't.” Daryl warns. 

 

“Don't what? We made a promise that even though we aren't together anymore anyone in our lives need to be known about when it comes to our daughter.” 

 

Daryl snorts. “Right. Just like you told me a on Alex? About the two of you shackin up? Jesus, the guy you cheated on me with. It could have been anyone else but him, you chose him.” 

 

“I'm not with Alex. After that…. After we broke up I couldn't. I. You were the only person I've ever loved and the only person I ever will love. I shouldn't have cheated on you.” 

 

“But ya did. You broke up our family because of your jealousy.” 

 

“What did you expect? You and fucking Rick were insanely close and then he kissed you! I saw him kiss you.” 

 

“He was drunk, mad at Michonne and just lost his son. He didn't know what he was doing and the moment that his lips touched mine I pushed him away and got him in bed. But I guess that didn't mean nothing to ya. You didn't even come home that night. And when I saw you, you were with Alex. Screwing him.” 

 

Something flashes in Paul's eyes and he moves forward, hands extended out to Daryl. 

 

“I didn't know and I didn't screw Alex. We kissed. I'm so sorry. Can we, can we just talk about this?” 

 

“Kissed? That's what you're going with? I saw him on his knees in front of ya. That sure ain't kissing to me.” 

 

“Daryl… please.” 

 

“I'll have her ready for ya in two weeks.” 

 

                                       _

 

“So two weeks without Holly huh?” Alex is standing in Paul's room, leaning against the door. Ever since he came back to the Hilltop Alex has been trying to get his attention. He wants him, but Paul just wants his husband back. 

 

“Yeah. Can you leave, please? I need a moment alone.” 

 

“Paul…. If this is about Daryl. You need to let that go. Let him go. You need to move on.” 

 

“How can you say that?” 

 

“He cheated on you Paul.” 

 

“He didn't. He explained and I should have known but he didn't. I cheated on him. I let you, I let you do that and he saw and it's my fault." 

 

Alex moves towards him, he backs up. 

 

"I need you to leave me alone. I don't want to see you again." 

 

Alex shakes his head. "When you come to your seness, I'll be here for you." 

 

                                           _


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl: 

 

Tommy's got Holly pressed against his chest, the dark haired girl dozing off as soon as he had given her a bath. Daryl walked into the room, a slight smile crossing his face when he sees the sight before him. He never imagined that he would have Holly , he didn't even think that in this new world he would even want children and then he came across the little girl not too long ago, she was only a few weeks old, abandoned and Paul couldn't just leave her in that warehouse. 

 

Soon enough they had a daughter, and not even two months of having her all of it was ruined. 

 

“I didn't mean to kiss your cheek.” Tommy states when he hears the hard patter of Daryl's boots. “I just thought, you know we were having some fun and I probably read too much into it…” 

 

“S’ fine. Just don't think Paul appreciated if all that much. We've only been broken up a couple of months.” 

 

Tommy shifts in the chair, standing up and moving the small girl from his chest and placing her in the makeshift crib. 

 

“Does it matter?” 

 

“Does what matter?” Daryl walks over to his daughter's crib and runs a hand through her darkening hair. It's crazy , she's not his or Paul's biologically yet she looks so much like them. She has Paul's dark hair, Daryl's eyes and both of their smiles. 

 

“If Paul knows that you're seeing someone. He cheated on you. Kissed another guy and let that same guy give him a blowjob. I don't think it should matter if the princess isn't okay with you moving on.” 

 

Tommy's hands are pressed against Daryl's back, wrapping him into a hug. 

 

“You're doing what's right for you.” 

 

“Doesn't it seem like it's too soon? Coupla months and I'm screwing another guy? That ain't right.” 

 

“You're trying to forget.” 

 

“I've been with him for a while. I can't jus’ forget that in months. I know...I know you thought this might go somewhere but I can't Tommy.” 

 

“You don't mean that. You're upset. That's all.” 

 

Daryl pushes him off, “I'm doing what needs to be done. And this is that.” 


End file.
